Surge(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Surge was large for a SeaWing, a little shorter than the average SandWing, and had dark gray-blue scales, dark blue-violet overscales and gills, and dark grayish purple horns and claws. Surge's underbelly was a light blue gray shade, and the webs that he had between his claws were the same shade as his underbelly. His wings were a light purplish blue, and had a naturally occuring pattern on them that was similar to the royal wing pattern. His biolumenscent stripes were a light blue color, and the fins on his back and chest were blue gray in color. Surge did not have any jewelry, though he did have many scars from his time in the war, and he wore a narwhal horn spear on the end of his tail. Personality: Surge was somewhat loyal to his tribe, although he preferred to meet members of other tribes and get to know them and learn what their society was like. Surge was restless, but settled down quite a bit when Feather entered his life. He transferred his loyalty to Feather secretly, and became enamored with her, writing letters to her anonymously and sending them to her. With Feather, Surge had one of the best relationships he'd ever had, and when Feather showed him their egg, he instantly loved it, hoping that the war would end so that he could come home with Feather and their dragonet and be a father. Unfortunately, his plans were cut short when he was killed. Backstory: Surge hatched to his father, Titanic, during a storm surge on the Kingdom of the Sea, hence his name. Surge was restless as a dragonet, and even into adulthood, though his father tried to find a female SeaWing for him to mate with, Surge always turned them down. At the age of six, Surge joined the SeaWing army, and quickly rose in the ranks. By the time he was ten, Surge was the commander of his own troops in the SeaWing army, and when the war started, he led his troops into battle against enemy sides, killing dragons left and right. During one of the battles with the SkyWings and MudWings, a SkyWing literally fell onto Surge. The SkyWing was about to kill him, when he started talking to her, making her back off. He then gave her a sly smile and grabbed her by her tail, dragging her to the ground with him. He introduced himself, and asked what her name was. The SkyWing's name was Feather, and Surge became instantly infatuated with her, sending her letters, and even giving her an earring he had made. During one battle, Feather showed Surge her egg, which she said was their dragonet. Several months later, Surge led an attack against the SkyWing palace, in an attempt to free the SeaWing prisoners. He was captured and put into the SkyWing arena as a gladiator. After several wins, Surge expected to be pitted against the Queen's Champion, Peril, but he wasn't. The guards dropped him in the arena, and then a hissing, gigantic scarred, and very insane IceWing was brought out. Vermilion, the announcer, started the battle, and the IceWing immediately lunged for him, and ripping his long, serrated, yet cracked claws along Surge's sides and chest, then eventually pinning him to the floor of the arena, and snapping his neck. Category:Characters Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier)